1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic powder brake device of a motor used for oil production, and more particularly to a motor having a magnetic powder brake device to prevent a turning shaft of the motor from turning reversely in case of an expected power failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spiral rod motor used for oil production has a long hollow turning shaft and an oil extraction pump to extend into an oil field underground. The turning shaft and the spiral oil extraction pump are turned to extract the petroleum underground. The conventional spiral rod motor doesn't have a brake device. Hence, in case of a power failure, the turning shaft and the oil extraction pump which are very long (about thousands of meters) will generate a counterforce when they are stopped turning, which causes a reverse turning of the turning shaft and the oil extraction pump. The reverse tuning will cause the petroleum to flow reversely and the parts of the equipment to turn reversely and to cause damages accordingly. To prevent the reverse turning in case of a power failure, it is necessary to provide an apparatus to prevent the petroleum from flowing backward, namely, the conventional motor used for oil production doesn't have a brake device itself. Thus, the conventional motor is unable to brake the turning shaft and the oil extraction pump instantaneously in case of a power failure to result in a reverse turning. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.